Overheating
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: During the past few years of being together, Chung has realized his deep feelings for Eve. Although, Eve doesn't know his feelings, Chung has a certain effect on her that she can't deny nor does she know how to handle it.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or its characters, but... I shall dream.

It's been a long time since I've written another one shot. Today's one shot is for... My 700th reviewer **Sweet Trickster**! I'm sorry it took like centuries for me to finally start working on this. D: I guess I've been.. Neglecting it. TT-TT I hope you're not mad and you're still around to read this humble one shot that I owe you. Welp, flipping the coin always help, so flip the coin when you need to make a choice~

**Chung: **_Deadly Chaser__**(16)**_

**Eve: **_Code Nemesis__**(?)**_

**Elsword: **_Rune Slayer__**(16)**_

**Aisha: **_Elemental Master__**(18)**_

**Raven: **_Reckless Fist__**(27)**_

**Rena: **_Wind Sneaker__**(?)**_

**Elesis: **_Grand Master__**(19)**_

**Add: **_Master Mind__**(19)**_

Now... Before you guys jump to the conclusion where Add will stalk Eve or something weird like that.. Nope. There's nothing like that in here. He'll be normal, sane. Sort of..

* * *

**~Overheating~**

* * *

Gunshots echoed throughout the entire forest. Followed after that were the sounds of metal clashing and magical runes exploding. Several shadows swiftly jumped from one area to another. A certain shadow got on her hands and swung her legs out as she rotated on her hands. She immediately pushed herself up and did a powerful roundhouse kick that shattered the enemy's skull into bits and pieces.

"It's so boring around here.. Isn't there anything for us to have some fun with? These guys are so weak!"

"Rena, take this seriously. We're not here to play around."

"Eh~?"

The Claymore in her hands glowed as she swiftly swung the great blade across. The blood splattered against Claymore, but she didn't care. Elesis continued on slashing until she made a great downward slash. A considerable-size crater was formed from Elesis's attack with the lifeless corpses being buried in the crater. She made a soft "humph" sound as she rested Claymore on her shoulder as if the blade weighed nothing.

"Get out of the way."

Elesis quickly jumped away at the familiar voice and joined Rena in the trees. Chung's cream-colored hair was hidden by his hood, however, his eyes weren't. They could see his merciless eyes very clearly. With a swing of his Destroyer, he immediately reloaded with the cannonballs and jumped high into the air. His cerulean eyes could see Eve and Add in the middle of the battlefield destroying their enemies, but despite that.. He fired a barrage of explosive cannonballs, bombarding the entire area.

Their enemies' corpses were burnt to crisp and eventually turn to ash. The forest were engulfed in flames. Elesis sighed at her brother's friend's destructive side. The moment Chung landed on his feet, he swung his Destroyer on his shoulders and summoned one of his Silver Shooters from his Guardian Stone. Aisha muttered enchanted words and summoned the dark clouds to rain. The cool rain quickly incinerated the flames.

"You damn dog!"

At the mention of a certain nickname used by this specific person, Chung looked up and his hood was pulled down by a pissed Add. He stared blankly at Add's pissed expression before grinning sheepishly. His hand ran freely in his hair as he rubbed his head in a sheepish manner. Chung's observative eyes could clearly see the slight twitch of annoyance in Add's eyes because of his nonchalance.

"You could have killed us!"

"Eheheh, but you dodged it anyway, so does it matter if I could have killed you?"

"Chung, you know that disturbing psychopath is correct. If I hadn't had my system responding to the situation, I would have been in flames with those good-for-nothings."

"But Eve... I believed in your abilities. That's why I didn't hold back."

Chung grinned and pushed Add out of the way. He embraced Eve who didn't understand his sudden need to hug her. Nonetheless, Eve very much enjoyed Chung's warm hug. Add raised his shaking fist in anger while his floating cubes were floating with streams of lavender-colored electricity surrounding it. Elsword laughed freely as he wrapped an arm around Add's shoulders and raised a fist into the air.

"Now that we're done, let's party!"

Elesis sighed at her brother's carefree attitude, but... It's not bad to have that kind of attitude once in a while. They walked through the forest with Aisha reprehending Elsword's recklessness and carefreeness and Elsword's lame retorts. Raven and Elesis occasionally joined the conversation while Add agreed with Aisha's reprehension. Rena merely laughed nonchalantly with Chung and Eve remained a poker face. Eve spared a quick glance at the cream-colored hair boy's hand. His hand clutched hers tightly without the intention to let go any time soon.

For a split moment, she can feel her core heating up while her system warns her the danger of overheating. She did a quick scan of her core, however... There was nothing wrong with it. Apparently, she made an expression in reality that made Chung tighten his grip around her hand as reassurance to whatever was bothering her. Once again, her core began to heat up, but this time... She paid no attention whatsoever to it.

* * *

True to his words, Elsword began to party. He and Raven exchanged glances for a short moment. Elsword started to strip and approached Raven who was already shirtless due to the heat. Elsword dragged Elesis and the others into the mess, asking them to compare him and Raven. Elesis quickly walked away, blushing faintly at her brother's idiocy. Aisha and Add automatically chose Raven to irk Elsword for the fun of it. Due to their closeness, Rena also chose Raven. On the other hand, Chung, being Elsword's best friend, ended up choosing him.

Elsword cheered up and pumped his fist into the air at his first vote. Eve shook her head at them and slapped a piece of paper against both Elsword and Raven's faces. She couldn't understand her human friends' bizarre actions. She turned away from them to have co conversation with Chung, but... Chung was already in a conversation with someone. And that someone was Aisha.

Eve's bangs overshadowed her glowing aureolin eyes. Once again, there was something going on with her core. However, this time, her core didn't heat up. Her core felt... Wasted? She shook her head at the lack of words that can explain the feeling in her core. The best way that can explain the feeling is when she was powerless and nobody was by her side.

She stared enviously at the purplette who laughed freely with Chung and punched his head gently. The aura felt warm. Eve wanted to destroy that warmth between them, but a question popped in her mind. Would Chung hate her for that? The thought of Chung despising her was unbearable. She stayed silent and kept her poker face throughout the party while secretly keeping her eyes on Aisha and Chung.

* * *

The party had ended with satisfaction. Chung enjoyed the conversation he had with Aisha. Talking to her helped him settle his feelings for a certain silverette. He blushed faintly at the simple thought of Eve's poker face slowly becoming a blushing face. Her illuminated aureolin eyes looking away in bashfulness; her pale cheeks getting painted by a rosy color; her soft lips forming a lovable pout. Chung shook his head to rid of his slightly perverted thoughts of Eve. He knew that a slap would be flying towards him if she ever finds out what he has been thinking of her.

He plopped himself down on the soft grass and closed his eyes. His memories quickly flashed before him.

* * *

_After Elsword and his gang rescued him from the demons' clutches, he joined them for more power. He wasn't used to the gang's kindness. Rena was like a gentle and scolding mother, Raven was like a kind father, Elsword and Aisha were like siblings he've never had, while Eve... She was the only strange one in the group. She wasn't human, she doesn't show emotions, and she's... Exotic?_

_She doesn't interact with the group as much, but nonetheless, she was still a family to them. Chung had never made contact with her nor did he make an attempt to make contact. They were simply comrades who travel together. There was nothing that can tie them together. At least... That was what he thought._

_One day, they were left alone while the others went out to navigate the area and do some investigation. Chung was merely training. He was in a simple collared shirt and shorts. He swung his Destroyer and practiced his martial arts. He panted heavily and tried his best to train harder in order to get stronger. He ignored his condition completely. Soon enough, he sprained his ankle. He was already considerably slow compared to the others; now he was even slower. He's going to be a burden to them. His mood was soon brought down as he held his sprained ankle in pain._

_He felt cold and lonely until a certain pair of feet stopped in front of him. He looked up and found sharp aureolin eyes looking at him. His cerulean eyes found a first aid kit in Eve's hands. He looked away in embarrassment. He could hear her sigh and knelt down in front of him._

_"Don't push yourself too hard. If you don't want to be a burden, then don't do things to hurt yourself. Then again, Elsword and the others will never consider you a burden. You are a family."_

_His eyes widened as he looked into her eyes. True, her eyes were cold and her poker expression was practically glued onto her face, but... There was a hint of gentleness hidden behind all that coldness. He nodded his head softly and allowed Eve to rub the wound softly and bandage the sprained ankle. He thanked her quietly as she finished up. She nodded her head and sat down beside him. The silence was awkward in his opinion as they had nothing in common to talk about._

_"You still have hope to fix your kingdom, so.. Don't give up."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Unlike me, you have a chance to recover your lost kingdom. It may be infested with demons, but your kingdom's people still have hope in you."_

_"Um.. Eve, you've already know about my situation, right? My family are the Guardians of Hamel, but we were unable to protect it and my father was possessed. I'm not part of the royal monarch nor do I deserve to call myself part of the powerful Seiker Guardians of Hamel."_

_"'Prince' is a good name, but Chung is also a good name. I like both. Whether or not you deserve to be called a Guardian doesn't matter. What should matter is if you can protect those you care for, right?"_

_Eve's eyes gazed deeply into his. He dumbly nodded his head at her words and began to smile. A true smile in such a long time. He laughed and blushed faintly at her as he once again thanked her. Despite Eve not knowing the reason for his thanks, he still thanked her. Inside, he regretted not making contact with her sooner. He was thankful for her approach, thankful for her words, and... Thankful for bringing back his smile._

* * *

_It's been several years since that day. He and Eve had grown closer and were much like best friends. He smiled to himself when they hung out together more than with the others. As of now, he was working on increasing his speed in offense. Swinging his Destroyer around for both offense and defense was a cinch, but it gave him wide openings to attacks that could fatally wound him._

_So Eve came up with the idea of a gun. It can be used for offense from a distance and it would be much faster. However, the weight of his Destroyer would still slow him down slightly. Eve participated much in helping him how to get stronger. She sacrificed the chance to restore her energy and risked getting overheated while she made many blueprints. The blueprints were the designs of his soon-to-be weapon and lessening his Destroyer's weight by fixing its size, removing and adjusting the parts, and fixing the proportions._

_Overall, he was thankful to her. That's why... He practiced with his new weapon, trying to adjust to the new weapon. The Destroyer's weight was still heavy to the others, but to him it was as light as a feather. And his new weapon was called the "Silver Shooter." The Silver Shooter could be stored within his Guardian Stone and be summoned by him. All of this was made possible thanks to Eve. As he practiced, he also helped her make an important decision._

_While they journeyed, Eve have expressed her difficulty in catching up. She could barely defeat their enemies on her own and her battle units: Moby and Remy were also at their limits. Maintenance was no longer an option. There were two possible consequences to her situation. Moby and Remy will break and she'll be left defenseless or she can no longer journey alongside them. Of course, there were also solutions to this. Eve was never created as a combat unit, so she can use a restricted code to become a destructive combat unit with a small chance of losing control of herself. Or she can rely on her knowledge and memory base to create a Guardian of her own or.. Risk losing her emotions as she utilize the power of the El._

_Maybe it was his own selfishness that he helped her make the decision. He didn't want her to create a Guardian because he wanted to protect her himself. He wanted to be **her **Guardian; a Guardian who can protect her based on his emotions instead of being programmed to do so. He didn't want to risk her emotions getting removed. He wanted to see her express those foreign emotions. If she became a combat unit, she can fight alongside him and he can protect her at the same time. She doesn't have to rely on another Nasod. She may lose control, but... He'll stop her no matter what._

* * *

_A year after many events... They have all matured. Chung wasn't as feminine looking and his control over the Silver Shooter was much better. After the considerable improvement from his new battle style, he decided to have another Silver Shooter. Having two Silver Shooters certainly helped him in combat. He also grew merciless and cold, but he remained a gentle expression towards the gang and especially Eve. _

_During that one year, they ran into Add, Ara, and Elesis. Ara journeyed with them a short while before leaving. However, she promised to once again join them and never leave. Elesis was strict, but she was like Rena. She had her own way of expressing kindness. While that leaves only Add left... Chung disliked the guy the moment he tried to harm Eve. He was beyond pissed. He couldn't understand why that guy suddenly joined them. He was still weary of him, but... After a while, he grew to like the guy. Despite Add being a little "weird" and insane, Chung could see his genuine interest in Nasods. Add stopped his stalker-like actions after discovering Chung's feelings and found other things that grabbed his attention, but he still remain infatuated with Eve's code and the Nasods._

_During all those years, Chung realized his deep feelings for Eve. He was at first considering his mentality for liking a robot, but... His feelings got to the point where it no longer mattered if she was a human or not. What matters is that she's beside him._

* * *

He sighed in happiness as he remembered his precious memories. He pushed himself up and returned to their house. Upon entering, he could see Eve still awake and alone on the couch. He reached a hand out to caress her cheek, but before he could touch her, she slapped his hand away. Compared to the legendary slap she gave Elsword, he felt that her rejecting him was worse.

"Eve..?"

"Ah. Sorry. I'm tired. I need to be in sleep mode now."

Immediately, Eve shut herself down and entered sleep mode. However, they both knew something. She was avoiding Chung. Whether or not it was intentional or unintentional, it still hurts to see her avoiding him. Chung sighed and hugged Eve quietly. He sneaked his arms below her and lifted her up without difficulty. He was lucky that he had always trained with his Freitunier and Destroyer or else he would never be able to lift Eve like a normal person.

He quietly opened the door to her room and gently placed her down on the mattress. He to several wires and connected them to her. He could see the faint traces of blue light going through the wires into Eve. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the lovable blue gem on her forehead.

* * *

The next few days, Eve had once again avoided him. While Chung was famous for his patience for many things, he was never patient when it came to Eve. Eve had distanced herself from him and it bothered him greatly. As he sat by himself with his face in his hands, Aisha approached him.

"Chung? What's wrong? You know you can talk to me. After all, I am your older sister. Well... Not blood-related of course, but you know what I mean."

"Eve is avoiding me again."

"Why?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I don't like it one bit. I want us to be close again. I... I haven't even confessed yet."

"Then go for it! Yeah, she may say something along the lines: 'Such feelings are useless for someone like me.' Or I could be wrong, but... Tell her of your feelings. After all, you're human. Eve may not be a human and denies having human-like feelings that she'll never understand, but she will definitely understand them if it's you!"

Aisha gave him a thumbs-up as she supported his feelings. He blushed at the thought and sheepishly thanked her. Aisha soon left him to chase after Elsword who was once again doing something out of the ordinary. However, that didn't matter. Eve was in front of him with her lips parted as if she had something to say. Fluids gathered at the corner of her eyes. Chung immediately realized that she was crying. Eve quickly turned away from him and began to walk away, but this time Chung wouldn't allow her to walk away from him again.

"Eve... Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you walking away from me with tears in your eyes?"

"They are merely... Unnecessary fluids that can be considered as waste. I need to remove them fast or else it may damage my systems."

"Liar."

"I don't lie."

"That one is a lie."

Eve clenched her fists and pushed Chung away. She refused to be seen as a weakling, but the waste kept on flowing down over cheeks for no good reason. She didn't know why she was avoiding him. She didn't know why she was staring at him and Aisha enviously. She didn't know why her core and systems continue to fail her and overheat, but... She knew Chung was the main reason.

"It's all your fault. It's your fault that I'm experiencing all of these weird circumstances. I don't want to know why my core hurts when I'm in your presence or when you're with Aisha. I can't stop staring at the both of you when you talk. I can't do anything to stop you from approaching me and giving me these weird feelings!"

Eve merely laid her forehead on his shoulder, and let the fluids flow down her cheeks. Chung was shocked to receive an outburst from the level-headed Eve, but... Inside, he was cheering. Despite her tears, Chung found it endearing. He softly pushed her away and caressed her cheek. He rubbed his cheek against hers and kissed her tears away. He kissed the corner of her eyes, the blue gem on her forehead, her small nose, and her soft rosy lips.

"I know the answer to all of your questions. It's because you're in love with me. I... I'm happy to know your feelings, overjoyed to know that my feelings that have grown over the years we've been together so reciprocated."

Eve wasn't sure if Chung was right that she has feelings of love for the Guardian, but... It's certainly true that her feelings for him were deep and she trusts him with her life. After Chung's confession, Eve's core stopped feeling powerless, but she was certainly overheating more often than necessary.

Despite that, Chung's company is like a drug to her. She's addicted to him as he is to her. Maybe... Her feelings really are those of love? Either way, it's a happy ending for both. Chung leaned in closer once again and stole several kisses from Eve and doing a bold action with his tongue. Once again... Eve is overheating because of the bold and cunning Guardian.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Woot! I finally finished! I finished this within a day! I'm pretty proud of the outcome. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot and... **Sweet Trickster. **I hope you like this one shot and it's like your request!

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
